Problem: Write the following expression in its most factored form: $4x-6$
To factor a polynomial, you should first try to find the greatest common factor of all the terms. The factors of $4x$ are $1$ $2$ $4$ , and $x$ and the factors of $-6$ are $1$ $2$ $3$ , and $6$ The greatest common factor of $4x$ and $-6$ is $2$ We can factor out the $2$ and put it before the parenthesis. If we divide each of the terms in the original expression by $2$ we get $\dfrac{4x}{2} = 2x$ and $\dfrac{-6}{2} = -3$ So the factored expression is $2(2x - 3)$.